


All-Out Attack

by Yunaris



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaris/pseuds/Yunaris
Summary: After a nice night out, Kanji, Naoto, and Yu get into some drunken shenanigans that lead into some hot, steamy sex.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto, Persona 4 Protagonist/Tatsumi Kanji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All-Out Attack

It was late in the night when the quiet serenity of the Narukami-Tatsumi-Shirogane apartment was disturbed by the sound of a fumbling lock. When the lock finally came undone, Naoto was the first one to stumble inside.

“Home sweet home!” She sang, her cheeks rosy from the sake they had drunk with dinner.

“God my feet are killing me. The food is great, but _man_ I do not care for standing sushi bars.” Yu said as shuffled in after her. Since the trio had moved into the city, they had grown accustomed to a small sushi bar near their apartment. It was everything a foodie could want from a hole in the wall; fast, cheap, and delicious. Which only made it more unfortunate that it had one of Yu’s least favorite features; it was standing bar only. Yu rubbed his feet as he tossed his shoes sloppily against the wall, as Kanji huffed.

“I think you two had a bit too much to drink.” Kanji said as he tried to tidy up behind them. As he was putting Yu’s shoes in their rightful place by the entrance, a large belch made its way up his throat and out his mouth.

“Guess I’m one to talk…” he said under his breath. Naoto was keeled over on the coach, burying her face into the soft fabric.

“Come on princess, time for bed.” Yu said as tried to pick her up, but Naoto’s body was slack like a cat. She giggled as Yu groaned in frustration, as he tried to pry her off the sofa. “If I’m a princess, shouldn’t you carry me to bed?” She flirted drunkenly. Yu rolled his eyes as he picked her up.

“You coming Kanji?” Yu looked back at Kanji, who was grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“You two go ahead, I’m gonna get some water.” Kanji sighed as he started chugging the bottle. Yu shrugged, and walked down the hallway. All the while, Naoto purred as she snuggled into his chest.

When they got to the bedroom, Yu walked over to the bed, planning to gently lay the detective princess into their bed. Unfortunately, Naoto had other ideas, as she pulled him down with her into a rough, messy kiss. Naoto was normally more chaste when she initiated her romantic intents. But drunk Naoto wasted no time, jumping straight to Frenching her boyfriend. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Yu ground his leg against Naoto’s crotch. She moaned, breaking the kiss, and Yu took the opportunity to take a breath. Naoto chuckled as Yu stared longingly into her eyes.

“You’re so giggly tonight Naoto.” 

“Am I? I guess over time, your silly antics have rubbed off on me.”

“Hey, I’m not silly. I’m more _roguish_ , you know?” Yu pouted, which only caused Naoto to laugh harder.

“Oh yes, I think I’m remembering something. I recall your _dashing_ adventures on Tatsumi Port Island. You looked like a true Humphrey Bogart giving Yosuke a piggy back ride!” Yu cringed as his memory of that particular adventure came rushing back to him.

“You see? If anyone is a goofball here, it’s you, Senpai.” Naoto smirked at him.

“Hey, you’re the one giggling like a schoolgirl.”

“I was not- EEP!” Naoto shrieked as Yu pulled up her shirt, exposing her naked belly. His fingers danced along her sides, forcing a yelp out of Naoto.

“What do you call this then?” He grinned mischievously. Naoto tried to squirm away, but that just let Yu get behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and continued his tickle attack. His fingers danced along her sides, causing Naoto to laugh harder and harder.

“Stop- _a-hah_! Yu, _ha-ha_ \- I mean it!” she scolded, which just egged Yu on. He made sure to give her a moment to breath between her fits of laughter, lest her dinner come up all over the sheets. As they continued, Kanji finally came into the room.

“Uh, what are you two doing?” He said, perplexedly. Before Naoto could explain, Yu got a flash of inspiration.

“Kanji! Our enemy is down, time for a baton pass!” It took Kanji and Naoto a second to realize the meaning behind their former leader’s orders. When Naoto got it through her head, she looked at Kanji like a deer in headlights.

“Oh, don’t you two _dare-”_ she warned, but Kanji had already tossed his jacket to the corner of the room. He stretched out his arm, like he was about to reck some havoc on some shadows.

“Sorry babe, leader’s orders!” He smiled as he jumped onto the bed next to Naoto. The detective prince knew she had to think quickly, lest she be assaulted on all sides by the boys. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration came to her. If Yu was going to play leader, then that only meant that she would have to play the role of the shadow. Naoto popped her hand out above her, lightly smacking Kanji on the forehead.

“Pulinpa!” She shouted, stopping Kanji in his tracks.

“Kanji, you’re under my control now, so attack Senpai!” Naoto ordered her new minion. Kanji looked at Yu, who quickly realized that _he_ had become the prey.

“Uh, Mutudi? Wait, shit, what was the heal for that one?” Yu tried to sheepishly figure a way out this jam that he had brought upon himself.

“Welp, guess you just dug your own grave, huh man?” Kanji smirked as he wrestled Yu to the bed. While he wasn’t a weakling, Yu was nowhere near as strong as Kanji was. As Kanji put him into a full nelson, Naoto laid across Yu’s lower body, her chest right above his groin.

“I hate to break it to you guys, but I’m not all that ticklish.”

“Well now, guess we’ll have to find some other way to punish you, right Kanji?” Naoto said, as licked her lips seductively. She slowly pulled up Yu’s shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air. His nipples were already hard from being squished between hiss lovers. Naoto slid up and popped one of his nipples into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the areola. She grabbed Yu’s other pec, and softly massaged his right nipple between her gentle fingers.

Yu moaned under Naoto’s ministrations, slightly struggling under Kanji’s grasp. He wished he could grope either of them back, but Kanji kept him tight against his own chest. As Yu squirmed, he inadvertently shifted his lower back against Kanji’s crotch, causing his member to grow erect. A more primal part of Kanji’s mind wanted him to push Yu onto Naoto, and just go wild on them both. But he knew Naoto was having fun playing mistress, so he resolved to just grind his cock against Yu’s ass for the time being.

Naoto popped her mouth off of Yu’s left nipple, before moving over to the other, giving it the same treatment as its brother. Between Naoto playing with his chest and Kanji, his ass. Yu’s hard cock was growing desperate for some release, and he started thrusting wildly against Naoto’s belly. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing to do, with his penis trapped tightly underneath his trousers. His needy cock was already leaking, staining his underwear with pre-cum. Naoto noticed that her boys were starting to get frustrated, and decided it was time to move on to the next part of the fight.

“Kanji, I’ll take it from here. Why don’t you get yourself ready?”

“Ready? Ah, I get it.” Kanji said as he released Yu and moved to the night stand to grab the lube. The former leader was only free for a moment, as Naoto threw her leg over his head, positioning herself so she was sitting just above Yu’s face. Naoto pulled her pants and boxers down, giving Yu a perfect view of her pussy. As Yu started going down on her, Naoto pushed his pants down, and grabbed hold of his erection.

“My, my, you certainly are being obedient now, aren’t you Yu?” she chuckled, as she started to pump Yu’s cock. Naoto unbuttoned her shirt and threw it across the room along with her binder. She then proceeded to bend over, lying parallel across Yu’s body. She sandwiched his dick between her breasts, gripping them tightly with one arm, using the other to keep her body steady. By the time Naoto was set up, Yu was already thrusting his cock between her cleavage.

“Enjoying yourself?” Naoto asked, with Yu answering only with a muffled moan against her pussy. Naoto had come to enjoy using her breasts on her boyfriends, which was a surprise considering how nervous she was the first time she agreed to it. She had always been rather shy about her generous cup size, but she _loved_ the way Yu and Kanji got when they had their cocks wrapped up between the soft, warm flesh of her breasts; their faces warped in ecstasy, their voices breaking as high-pitched moans erupted from their mouths.

With his head sandwiched between her thighs, Yu enthusiastically ate his girlfriend out, switching between attacking her clit and moving along the folds of her labia. He was just barely able to breath as Naoto smothered her with her lap, but Yu didn’t care. Not when his precious detective prince was dripping wet all over his face.

Naoto started to pump Yu’s cock with her breasts. At the frantic pace Yu was moving, his cock bounced in and out between her cleavage. As he came up, Naoto opened her mouth, letting his cockhead crash against her wet tongue. Yu let out a muffled moan into Naoto’s crotch, which sent a shiver up her spine.

All the while, Kanji was softly masturbating, his dick slick with lube. The sight of his lovers going at each other made his member pulse with excitement. He walked towards Naoto’s face and gently pulled her mouth off of Yu’s cock, before shallowly fucking her mouth. He knew what the real prize of the night was going to be, but he couldn’t help but indulge a bit with Naoto’s eager mouth.

Eventually Naoto pushed herself off of both of their cocks, and sat up off of Yu’s face. Yu took this moment to take a deep breath and gather his mind. As he took his break, Naoto and Kanji pulled his pants off and bent his legs up. Naoto snaked her arms around his thighs, pulling them up and exposing Yu’s asshole. As Kanji lined himself up, he decided to be a good boyfriend, and make sure Yu was mentally ready.

“Yo, Yu? You still able to keep going?”

“Y-yeah, please, put it in me…” Yu whimpered.

“Ok, you know what to do if we go too far?” Naoto asked. Yu closed his eyes, trying to remember their non-vocal safe words.

“Two taps to slow down, three if I need either of you to stop. Now please, stop delaying it and just fuck me already!” Yu begged. Kanji was all too happy to oblige, and he roughly hilted himself inside Yu.

“FUCK!” Yu’s yelp was quickly smothered by Naoto, who took her place back on his face, partially to make sure Yu wouldn’t wake up their neighbors. Kanji took a moment to let Yu get accustomed to his intrusion, before he began driving his cock in and out of Yu’s ass. His bulbous cock-head pushed against Yu’s walls, rubbing against every contour of his anus. Kanji grabbed hold of Yu’s thighs, using them as a way to keep Yu in place as he mercilessly fucked his boyfriend’s ass.

With Kanji keeping hold of his legs Naoto resumed playing with Yu’s cock. She placed her hand on the base of Yu’s crotch and started deepthroating him. With Kanji keeping Yu in place, it let Naoto take her time playing with her new toy. As she went up the shaft, she tightened the suction around her mouth, letting the ridge of the head rub against her lips, before ending in a wet kiss at the tip. Then, as she took a deep breath, she pushed Yu’s cock all the way in, feeling him twitch inside of her throat. Yu’s pre-cum mixed together with Naoto’s saliva, keeping her mouth moist and warm as she sucked Yu off.

Yu himself was going crazy under the dual attack of his lovers. Every time Kanji’s dick rubbed against his prostate, he could feel another bit of his self-control fade away. He clenched his ass, tightening himself around Kanji’s massive member, which drove the former delinquent to thrust harder. Naoto’s mouth was so tight and wet around his own cock, that it almost felt like he was inside her pussy. For his part, Yu was desperately devouring Naoto’s pussy, not wanting to let her down as she made him feel so good.

The three lovers kept at it for some time, slowly edging each other on, while trying to make it last as long as possible. Finally, Kanji could feel the massive load that was building up inside him was about ready to burst out. He lightly tapped Naoto on the shoulder, pulling her out of her sex-driven trance.

“Hey babe, I think I’m about to reach the point of no return. You?”

“I think I’m about there too. How about you, Yu?”

“Mmf, mmm!” Yu enthusiastically muffled into Naoto.

“Ha-ha, I think that’s a yes!” Naoto chuckled in between moans. With the three of them at an agreement, Naoto, Kanji, and Yu kicked it into overdrive. Yu lapped and licked Naoto’s clit, Naoto throated Yu with fervor, and Kanji pistoned Yu’s ass with the force of a locomotive.

Naoto was the first to cum, and she shouted in pleasure with Yu still inside her mouth. The vibrations of her voice around Yu’s cock broke what was left of his self-control, and came deep inside Naoto’s throat. He let out a muffled moan of pleasure, which was extended as he felt Kanji’s massive load release inside his ass. Kanji thrust wildly, a large shot of cum firing out of him with each push.

After he was certain he had released every drop of cum he had, Kanji pulled himself out of Yu, leaving a small trail of cum dribbling out of his anus. He slowly let Yu’s legs down, and Yu could already tell that he would have trouble walking in the morning. Naoto lifted herself off of Yu and let herself fall to next to him on the bed. Yu gasped for air; his face wet with Naoto’s orgasm.

For a moment, the trio were content to just bask in the warmth of their orgasm, but Yu had to butt in with one more comment.

“So, I guess that counts as my win, huh Naoto?”

“What do you mean?” She asked between pants.

“Well, since you came first, that means you lost the battle Ms. Shadow.”

“Excuse me!? Kanji was the last one to cum, and since he was under _my_ control, that means you lost!” Naoto said as she popped up to glare at Yu.

“Status ailments stop after the caster dies, so technically my team won!” Yu smiled smugly. Naoto looked back at Kanji, with that death glare she got when she was particularly angry.

“Kanji, you agree with me, right?”

“Bwah?” Kanji, who was only barely paying attention, suddenly found himself on the receiving end of two needy looks. Both Yu and Naoto were looking to him for the tie breaker for their silly little game. Kanji wasn’t necessarily the sharpest crayon in the box, but he could tell that the wrong answer could put him in a bad spot with either his boyfriend or his girlfriend. He sighed in frustration, before deciding, why not join in their game?

“Screw it, _I’m_ the winner!” Kanji stated, flexing his arm in a show of masculinity. Naoto and Yu starred at him in disbelief. Yu was the first to speak up, looking miffed.

“You can’t do that!”

“Indeed, it sounds to me like a certain somebody is trying to weasel his was out of this.” Naoto pouted. Kanji sighed in defeat, realizing that it was pointless to fight with the two when they were worked up and half-drunk.

“Look, I don’t want to wake up with a hangover after a night on the couch. Can I just give you an answer in the morning?” He begged. Yu and Naoto groaned in frustration, before finally relenting.

“Fine.” They said in unison. Kanji sighed in relief as he grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped his slick cock clean. He looked back to see the pair still laying on the bed like a mess.

“You two gonna get in the bed?” He asked impatiently.

“I don’t think I can move.” Yu admitted.

“I think the alcohol caught up with me.” Naoto whined. Kanji groaned as he picked the two of them up and shifted them around so their heads were resting against the pillows. Yu and Naoto quickly snuggled together and drifted off to sleep. Kanji sat beside Yu and gently ran his fingers across his face.

“After all that excitement, you two idiots just pass out immediately.” Kanji chuckled to himself. He laid down and spooned Yu from behind. He’d probably have a headache in the morning, but for now, he was content to cuddle with his adorable lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, oh boy, this one was cooking for a while. I've been working on this one for a few months, mostly due to writer's block and just *waves-hands* everything going on in real life right now. Hope you all enjoy the story! Hopefully my next story won't take half a year to finish, lol.


End file.
